


Bésame

by Serene_sama94



Series: La vida en tres canciones [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sad, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Songfic Stony (escrito hace cientos de años) continuación de "Miéntele"Inspirado en la canción "Bésame" de Camila
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner
Series: La vida en tres canciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122308





	Bésame

Hacía mucho frio, era la maldita noche más helada de su existencia....

Tony odiaba el frio, en otra época podría amarlo solo por el hecho de disfrutarlo a lado de ÉL pero ahora, lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque solo le recordaba a ÉL, y el día en que se habían separado

-Es mejor que lo olvide- susurro abrazándose a si mismo mientras una lagrima traicionera corría por su mejilla, encerrado en su miseria en aquel lujoso baño...

****** FLASH BACK******

-Aaahhh.. nh... Steve... ahhh....

-Shhh.... no sabes controlarte... T-tony...- susurro el capitán besando su cuello

-I-idiota..... Ahhh... más!!!- pidió el castaño abrazándose más al fornido cuerpo que arremetía contra él en aquella amplia cama. El rubio le obedeció golpeando su próstata con fuerza y haciéndole perder la razón...

-Ohh... aghh.. Tony... m-me vengoo..... AGH!!!!!- Rogers vacío su semilla en el interior del millonario y este le siguió enseguida ensuciando su abdomen.

-Ahhh... demonios Steve!!! Ahhh.... ha...ha....- el súper soldado se desplomo sobre el hombre de hierro, tranquilizando su respiración...- Bésame Steve.....

Aquel pedido lo extrañó pero no dudo en hacerlo, le dio un beso largo pero muy muy tierno, un beso que demostraba todo el amor que le predicaba al moreno

_Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has crecer...lo que siento_

  
-Te amo Tony....- susurro girando sobre su espalda y abrazo al uke contra su pecho

-Te amo Steve...- le contesto mirando hacia la ventana de aquella cabañita que compartían y sonrió ampliamente al ver la nieve caer

**************FIN FLASH BACK****

Maldito frio... era lo único que pensaba Steve Rogers mientras daba vueltas en su cama, no, esa no era su cama, por el simple hecho de que no la compartía con ÉL...

Odiaba este frio por que le recordaba que no lo tenía a ÉL, ahí a su lado para llenarlo de su calor corporal mientras le hacia el amor, le recordaba que ahora era otro el que gozaba de su cuerpo...

-Es lo mejor para él...- apretaba las mandíbulas sintiendo deseos de matar al primero que viera al salir a la calle.

Si se encontraba tan lejos era solo por el bien del otro, solo para que siguiera a salvo aunque fuera en brazos de otro

******** FLASH BACK (mismo recuerdo que Tony) ****

Ambos estaban cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, disfrutando de su ultimo día en aquel lugar, siempre había sido asi, durante los dos años que llevaban haciéndolo... viajes rápidos pero placenteros pocos días, incluso solo horas para poder amarse a rienda suelta sin preocuparse por el mundo, sin recordar a Banner ni a nadie más...

-Steve... que tanto me amas???- susurro el moreno, incorporándose para verle mejor

-Que pregunta es esa???.... te amo más que a mi propia vida.... lo daría todo por ti, y lo sabes....

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, capi... bésame...- declaro dándole otro beso, solo que este era más demandante, apasionado y algo inquietante

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés   
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón   
bésame..._

-Sucede algo, amor???- preguntó Steve preocupado

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...- y seguido de eso una gran explosión los separó...

*******FIN FLASH BACK*************

Dos hombres, dos amantes, dos almas lloraban en lugares remotos extrañándose el uno al otro, pensando que sería del otro, imaginando que tal vez ya sería feliz con otra persona, o al menos eso deseaban, para dejar de sufrir, para que ÉL dejara de sufrir..... Ambos suspiraron pesadamente en una sincronía tan perfecta que solo dos almas gemelas conseguirían.

_Siénteme en el viento  
mientras yo   
muero lento   
bésame sin motivo   
y estaré siempre contigo_

Un leve viento se sintió en sus rostros, un dulce aliento que les paralizo por un instante...

*Uno de ellos lo tomo como una mala pasada dejándose caer de rodillas lastimosamente...

-Tony, amor estas bien???- susurro Banner del otro lado de la puerta

-Ehhh... si Bruce, ya salgo, espera...- contesto tragándose el dolor para montar su actuación de la noche, y poder pensar que quien lo poseía era Steve y no aquel yandere que tenía de pareja

*El otro, lo tomo como una señal levantándose de inmediato para salir de aquel terrible hoyo en el fin del mundo

*************FLASH BACK***

Una gran explosión hizo desaparecer en tan solo un instante aquel acogedor hogar, reemplazándolo por simples escombros y enseguida una enorme bestia verde apareció frente a ellos

-AHHHH HULK DESTRUIR ROGERS!!!!

-OH MIERDA!!!- Steve tomo a Tony lo más rápido que pudo y correo por aquellas solitarias montañas en busca de un escondite...

-S-Steve... por qué... h-huyes??... patéale el trasero capi-p...paleta... - exclamo el moreno con voz socarrona

-Tony... tranquilo estarás bien...- sollozo el capitán conteniendo lágrimas

-Y..yo est-toy bien...

-Mentiras.... perdón Tony...snif... no cumplí mi palabra....- alejándose lo más posible de Hulk, quien saltaba de un lado a otro cortándole el paso y haciéndolo tropezar, si seguía corriendo era solo por la vida del de ojos cafés

-No es... t-tu culpa....- susurro presionando un poco sobre el gran pedazo de madera que le atravesaba el abdomen, tratando de ocultar su dolor del rubio.

Al fin encontraron una cueva, después detener que crear una avalancha que pudiera encargarse de Hulk por un rato

-Todo estará bien... resiste por favor Tony... 

-Capi... bésame...

-Carajo no te despidas!!!! Llevas todo el d-día haciéndolo... - sollozo el de ojos azules- ya basta Tony...

-S-sabíamos... cof cof... que e-esto pasa...ría...- sin permitirle más le silencio con un beso lleno de agonía, pues sino morían por las heridas, morirían de frio...

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés   
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón   
bésame..._

*******FIN FLASH BACK**********

12 meses, 1 semana, 8 horas y contando han pasado desde aquel día, que en opinión de Tony Stark era su apocalipsis personal, pues llevaba todo ese tiempo sin su capitán, (si... SU capitán, SU Steve Rogers, porque sabía que siempre sería suyo)

Después de que Shield lograra rescatarlos al borde de la muerte por una hipotermia letal, Los vengadores se disolvieron, Thor volvió a su amado Asgard (o más bien su amado Loki), Natasha y Clint siguieron siendo agentes y el, bueno después de otro pequeño encuentro con la bestia verde...

********FLASH BACK************

-Vete Steve...

-No lo hare, me quedo contigo....

-Para que te maten????- dijo soltando una risita pero era de nervios ante la idea

-No te voy a dejar con él, Tony... vámonos de aquí, déjalo... vámonos...-rogo el soldado tomando sus manos y mirándole a los ojos

-Nos seguirá...

-Lo despistaremos, Tony por favor...

-NO!!!!- Sollozo Stark con mandíbulas apretadas- YA PERDI A MI BEBÉ!!!!! NO PUEDO PERDERTE A TI!!!! ES LO MEJOR PARA TI!!! PARA TODOS!!!........ Es lo mejor para mí...

-...- Steve no sabía que decir, en ese momento sintió todo el peso de la realidad cayéndole encima, un bebé... habían perdido un bebé...- Por qué no me lo dijiste???

-Te lo iba a decir antes de volver.... pero ya era tarde- contesto secandose las lagrimas.....- Steve, te amo pero ya no puedo más.....

-De verdad quieres que me vaya???

-Si...- el corazón del capitán se rompió en ese mismo instante

-Bien, entonces me iré... (Lo que sea por ti mi amor)- suspiro dejando que una lagrima solitaria corriera libremente y se dio media vuelta...

-STEVE!!!!- Tony corrió tras él y se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho llorando libremente, sin reprimirse más - BÉSAME!!! P-PORFAVOR.... BÉSAME!!!!- el rubio lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, exploro la boca del castaño con necesidad.

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés   
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón   
bésame..._

Trato de saciar su sed en él, apresándolo contra su cuerpo, como queriendo esconderle ahí y cuando sus pulmones rogaban un poco de oxígeno, se fue sin decir una palabra más

********FIN FLASH BACK************ 

Todo era culpa de la maldita Romanov, ella en venganza había llevado hasta allá a Bruce, ella le había enseñado la verdad, ella era la causante de tanto sufrimiento, por su culpa estaba aislado del mundo en esa mansión que ahora le parecía cárcel, no podía salir sin Bruce, no podía trabajar sin Bruce, ni siquiera podía respirar sin Bruce!!!!!!!!! LO TENIA A CUESTAS LAS 24HRS DEL DÍA!!!!! Y ahora ella disfrutaba de una vida más que placentera y sin remordimientos!!! Sin pagar por lo que hizo con su estúpido arquero gay de closet...

-Algún día te las cobrare todas Nat, (pero todo sea por ti, mi amor) - dijo el magnate con desprecio, escucho pasos acercarse a su oficina y de inmediato se levantó esperando ver a su novio- (Patético)- pensó

-Tienes 5 seg para salir de aquí Tony- dijo una rubia caminando hacia los ventanales

-Pepper??? Pero como es qué???

-Me costó mucho burlar la seguridad de Bruce, asi que mueve el trasero que te están esperando!!!!- dijo extendiendo ante él, un maletín rojo y plata

-Como lo conseguiste???- susurro tomándolo

-Nick Fury no es tan mala persona...- sonrió- no está intervenido por él, asi que no sabrá a dónde vas, está programado asi que te llevara directo al punto de reunión...

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS PEPPER!!!!!- dijo mientras se terminaba de poner su vieja armadura- (cuanto la extrañaba)- pensó 

-Luego me agradeces.... anda vete que Bruce no tardara en darse cuenta.... Lo único que importa es que escapes de esta prisión, SHIELD se encargara de Hulk...

-Gracias Pepper- dijo abrazándola- Jarvis al punto de reunión

-SI SEÑOR.... Kenroku-en coordenadas 36°33′43″N 136°39′45″E - contesto la computadora llevándolo lejos de esa torre (donde esperaba no volver en un muuuuuuy buen tiempo)

-JAPON?!?!? Pero qué demonios ha planeado Pepper???? Y si...- La mente de Tony comenzo a sumergirse en un gran Nirvana, pensando que podría cambiar las coordenadas y buscar a Steve, pero la curiosidad lo mataba y quería saber qué demonios había en Japón.

********

Dos horas después (la magia de la armadura) Iron Man aterrizaba en un hermoso parque lleno de sakuras, quedo maravillado ante tanta hermosura, pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió...

-El rojo siempre te ha lucido muy bien...- escucho una voz varonil a sus espaldas y se quedó paralizado- siempre dijiste que te encantaban las sakuras... nunca pudimos verlas juntos...

-S-ste... Steve...- susurro dándose la vuelta mientras se quitaba la mascara

-Hola Stark...- susurro acercándose lentamente con los brazos abiertos, el castaño no dudo en correr a ellos...

Se abrazaron durante un buen rato sin decir nada, solo bastándose con el calor del otro, sin más frio que les separara... después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin se vieron a los ojos...

-Te extrañe capi-paleta- sollozo el de la armadura

-Y yo a ti genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo- contesto el mayor riendo audiblemente

-Tu planeaste todo??- dijo Tony mientras se abrazaba al cuello del rubio

-Si... Te extrañaba mucho y en cuanto contacte a Pepper no dudo en buscar a SHIELD y movilizar a toda la armada...- susurro acariciando la metálica cadera

-Cómo es que un moralista de los 40's, puede planear una fuga de esta magnitud???- se burlo

-Es que yo haría lo que sea por ti, mi amor- contesto mirando los ojos que tanto amaba, y aquellos labios que le gritaban "BÉSAME!!!"

-Qué esperas para hacerlo????- le susurro el ahora prófugo adivinando sus pensamientos con esa mirada y sonrisa coqueta que lo volvían loco.

Sin esperar un segundo más sus labios se juntaron en el beso más apasionado, tierno y necesitado de la historia, Steve delineo aquellos labios con la lengua pidiendo acceso y Tony se lo concedió de inmediato para succionar su labio de forma erótica...

-Te llevare a casa... me urge quitarte esa armadura- dijo el ojiazul entre besos

-Te quedaras conmigo, Steve???- dijo dándole pequeños besitos en la barbilla

-Para toda la vida Tony....- y de nuevo lo beso, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues al final si lograron estar juntos....

_Bésame asi sin compasión  
quédame en mi sin condición   
dame tan solo un motivo   
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)   
y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)._

****


End file.
